gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Dallan Ashton
"You know the only fun part in this line of work is when you finally crawl out of that dirty little hidey hole yer hiding in after all things have been said and done and realizing all of your body parts are still intact. Then you count friends who were not stupid enough to die and the dough you earned afterwards. Survive, check and count. Just keep rinsing and repeating that process and you can almost say you got it made, buddy." Dallan Ashton is a GYRO pilot and a member of PHANTOM. He was originally a soldier for the United States of America but went AWOL after his Captain betrayed his unit and left them to die. He then worked as a small-time mercenary in Europe for mob bosses and local warlords for five years until his recruitment into PHANTOM. Appearance Dallan has blonde hair that's always dirty and unkempt. He doesn't really care much about his outward appearance due to his extremely laid-back nature so he looks sloppy most of the time but he still finds time to shave for some reason. He always has a sour or lazy look on his face and he is never seen without his bomber jacket. Personality Dallan is a carefree and lazy individual who spend most of his time slacking around. Though given the right motivation or price, he can actually be a hard-worker who does his job efficiently. While not entirely cynical, he does possess a sardonic sense of humor that comes off really insulting or derisive sometimes. He's still very approachable since he's so laid-back and won't mind spending the rest of the day hanging out with his comrades or mostly anyone who don't mind his company. He also values trusts and can be extremely loyal when befriended. In combat, he mostly plays it safe and picks his battles. Even though he uses the GYRO assault type, he's usually defensive and only goes out in full-force when he finds an opening. He's also not above using underhanded tactics. History Dallan was born in the United States and grew up in poverty. He never knew his father and his mother died in a hit-and-run accident when he was 13. He was then sent to an orphanage in another state and spent the rest of his childhood there. He joined as a GYRO pilot for the US army after graduating from highschool. His reason for enlisting was because of his fascination with GYRO and GEAR weaponry and to see the world and maybe even go to space and spend the remainder of his life in one of the colonies after retiring. He saw very little combat during his time in the army due to the five Mediterranea nations' new discreet way of warfare. Until one day his unit was assigned to guard a visiting US senator and his convoy somewhere in Northern Africa. They were on their way back to the airport when they were ambushed by an Anti-US insurgent group and things quickly went from bad to worse. The senator was killed and not only that his new captain, a bonafide REMF (Rear Echelon Mother Fucker or someone who has no front-line or combat experience), panicked and escaped on his own, leaving them to die as waves and waves of insurgents swarmed them. Dallan barely escaped with his life and members of his unit were either dead or MIA. He didn't bother reporting back and never returned to the States even when he had the chance and spent three months behind enemy lines, surviving and doing all kinds of odd-jobs. He then met an Albanian arms dealer who was impressed with his piloting and took him to Europe where he worked as a mercenary for mob bosses and would-be war lords for five years. He mostly did protection detail and the usual grunt work but there was plenty of action that helped him hone his skills and the pay was good. Dallan pretty much gave up on his dream of going to space and is satisfied with his new life as a dog until he encountered a member of PHANTOM who killed one of his criminal bosses before he could pay him. This member was also a recruiter and Dallan intrigued him. Intrigued him enough that he's willing to recruit him in his group. Dallan didn't buy the whole VALVE thing at first since to him VALVES are no different from regular mercenary groups. They're just commercialized PMCs with better funding, shiny new toys and flamboyant bosses. The recruiter then challenged him to a duel and if he won then Dallan will join PHANTOM but if he lost then he gets to walk away with a shiny new GYRO and 50 thousand dollars in cash. Dallan agreed to the challenge because of the ridiculous but delicious offer he made and not to mention he didn't get his paycheck. They met the next day and the VALVE recruiter beat him without breaking a sweat. Humiliated, Dallan walks away but recruiter recognizes his skill and experience and gave the GYRO and cash anyway. Dallan just stood there scratching his head, baffled and somewhat amused. The recruiter then still tries to convince him to join and explains that PHANTOM is at least different from the other VALVES. He told him about their ideals and philosophy with such passion that Dallan just laughed and shook the man's hand, calling him an idiot. He finally accept his offer but he still doesn't buy it but if PHANTOM is willing to hand GYROs and money to shmucks like him just like that then this group might actually be interesting or crazy. And with that he joined PHANTOM. Plot (ignore) GYRO specs This is what decides your actual combat strength. The categories below are for listing your parts. In the beginning your parts will be the basic models. However, as the RP moves along and you accumulate money from missions, you will gain the ability to buy more advanced and high quality parts from the part shop. Internal Parts Pulse Generator: (ignore) Booster(s): (ignore) Pulse Barrier: (ignore) PT(s): (ignore) Radiator: (ignore) Utility: (ignore) Armor Parts CORE: (ignore) ARMS: (ignore) LEGS: (ignore) Head: (ignore) Weapon Right ARM Weapon(s): (ignore) Left ARM Weapon(s): (ignore) CORE Weapon(s): (ignore) Back Unit(s): (ignore) LEG weapon(s): (ignore) Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *He loves reading horror novels but is scared of watching horror movies for some weird reason. *Has a strange obsession with pandas and has a secret stash of panda plushies somewhere in his room. *He's actually a great cook but he's just too lazy to work in the kitchen. *His favorite food is spicy beef ravioli. *He owns ten similar-looking bomber jackets. He also has a custom one with a panda emblem but never wears it in public. *Dallan's Theme